I Bet My Life
by X.x.HP.x.X.Forever
Summary: Jessica Potters parents were killed because of the Veela/Mate bond they shared. They refused to join the Dark Lord and paid the price. Now Jessica's life is on the line and unless she finds the one person that can protect her from the dangers that follow her, she will end up dead. She is desperate to find her mate. But in no way was she prepared for it to be Draco Malfoy. Rated M
1. Chapter 1

I Bet My Life

My name is Jessica Potter and this is my story.

My story starts when I was just a baby. When I was just one year old, my parents were brutally murdered along with my aunt and uncle. My parents were killed because they had a strong bond, a strong magic that they shared. That strong magic, that strong bond, can almost defeat anything, almost survive anything, and that's why it is feared.

The bond and magic my parents shared, was the bond of a Veela and its mate. The Veela are powerful, beautiful creatures that are similar to Sirens. They attract and draw men or women towards them with their charm and beauty. But unlike Sirens, the Veela do not kill the men or women they attract. They only search for their mates so they can be at ease with their lives.

My mother was a Veela and my father was her mate. My father had come into his inheritance the same time my mother had and they had found each other at Hogwarts in their 7th year. My mother had went through many changes, according to the diaries she had kept, and these changes were to attract her mate.

My father, too, had went through a change. He had grown taller, had gained muscle and power, in order to protect my mother from any harm that would dare come near her. He had become stronger, wiser and was more in touch with my mother than he was with anyone else he had been around. He could tell what my mother was feeling the second he put a hand on her. He could smell any changes to her body within seconds of being near her and he could hear her heartbeat and her voice from miles away.

This bond, this magic that my parents had was enough to get them killed. It wasn't only them, as I had been told, there were Veela's and mates everywhere that were being wiped out by dark magic. It was a dangerous time for Veela's and mates and it still was.

This brings my story to the 7th year of attending Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, and to the day when I was going to be going into inheritance. I could count the time down to the very second when I would be screaming on the floor, in terrible pain as my body changed and my bones broke and reformed. My body would be changing to appease and seduce my mate. My body would change to attract him; whoever he was.

"You're going to be okay?" Hermione Granger was sitting in front of me, books scattered around her, as usual. She was trying to help me with the change by giving me as much information about the change as she possibly could. But the information about Veela's was very limited. Next to almost nothing was written in books, and even less about finding mates.

"I will be. I think." I looked at the clock again, watching the seconds tick by.

"I can brew you some potions that may help with the pain. But there's not much else I can do." I sighed and stretched out my legs. They were cramping up from sitting in one position for so long, but it would be nothing compared to the pain I would feel.

"My mom's diary didn't give me much help. She said that it was the most painful thing she had ever gone through. She described it as if her body was on fire and her limbs were being ripped apart. She said she could feel every bone snapping at the same time. She said she passed out several times before she was finished changing." Hermione was continuously writing what I was saying down in one of her notebooks. I think she had wanted to write a book on Veela's given that there wasn't much information out there.

"5 minutes." I exhaled a shaky breath and rocked back and forth on the bed I was leaning on. This wouldn't be easy.

"I'm going to put a silencing charm on the door and a charm to stop anyone from coming in." I thanked Hermione and let her start doing the charms.

Hermione was one of the brightest witches I had ever met and she was my best friend. She was smart and more interested in books than she was in boys, which was a nice change from other girls. She was such a studious person and you could always count on her to help you study, which was good for me, and you could almost always count on her for help on homework.

"It's almost time." I felt my body starting to heat up and I cringed when I felt the first few drops of sweat on my forehead. It was about to get intense in here and I was so glad Hermione put the silencing charm on. I was going to need it.

"I'll be here. I promise." I squeezed Hermione's hand, only for a short moment, before I let go and fell back, screaming. I felt my bones starting to break and reform. I felt my body start to heat up until it felt like I was on fire.

"Mrs. Weasley! It's happening!" I screamed and thrashed. I felt like someone or something was grabbing my arms and tearing them out of my sockets. I could only feel pain and fire. That's it. Pain and fire.

"Ron! I need you to send an owl for Dumbledore!" I could hear Mrs. Weasley's voice, but it was faint and in the distance. I heard nothing but screaming, my screaming.

"It's okay Jessica. It'll be over soon." I felt fire, I felt pain, and I heard screaming. I felt so much pain. I was in so much pain.

"It'll be okay." I felt cold on my forehead before it turned to heat again. Nothing but heat. I felt like my blood was going to boil. I was in so much pain and it wasn't ending. I didn't think it would ever end.

"Oh god!" I threw my head back and let out a high pitched scream, which almost sounded like a screech, and then, it was over. The fire subsided, the pain stopped and I could finally breathe.

"Jess?" I felt the bed dip beside me and I didn't have to look to know it was Harry. He had a very distinctive voice, a very strong undertone to this voice. I turned my head and looked at Harry, my green eyes staring into his blue eyes and vice versa.

"Harry, I'm fine. It's all part of the process. I'm fine. Give it a few minutes of rest and I will be fine. I need some space though." Harry nodded and squeezed my hand before she got off the bed and left the room with Mrs. Weasley and Hermione in tow. They closed the door behind them and once they were downstairs, I let out a loud sigh and fell back against the bed.

I felt exhaustion take over me and I had barely pulled up the blanket over my body before I felt sleep creep up on me. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I was finally going to be able to rest and let my brain catch up to my body's changes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

So this is kind of a remake of Death Is A Charade. I'm using the same character Jessica Potter, with kind of the same plot but different. I'm not deleting DIAC and it'll remain how it is. Hope you like it!


	2. Chapter 2

I've told a million lies but now I tell a single truth

By the time I had woken up, it was early morning and the sun was peering through the curtains. I felt so drained physically and mentally, it actually took effort for me to drag myself out of bed. But nonetheless, I dragged myself out of bed and made my way down the stairs of the Weasley house, trying to be as quiet as I could be. I was grateful that Veela's had grace, otherwise I'd probably had tripped a few times.

"Good morning Jessica!" I smiled at Mr. Weasley and sat at their small table. I had always felt comfortable in the Weasley house, always, despite how crowded it could be, it was always comfy and welcoming.

"Good morning Mr. Weasley." I stretched my arms in front of me and looked at my hands. I wondered if there was a major difference in my appearance or whether I would look the same. My hands didn't change too much, the major difference was that they were more delicate, but they were roughly the same size as before.

"How are you feeling?" I felt like I had been run over by a herd of Centaurs before being set on fire. I felt like my head was going to explode and my back was killing me. I felt terrible and I wanted to go back to bed, but I had the feeling I had spent enough time in bed.

"I'm feeling…I could be better." Mr. Weasley gave me a gentle smile before he grabbed his briefcase and tipped his hat to me. He had to go to work early I guess, which would leave me alone until someone else got up. I waved goodbye and when he was gone, I got up from the chair at the table and made my way away from the kitchen and to the small bathroom on the main floor. I wanted to know exactly what changed.

I stepped into the bathroom and kept my eyes downward. I wanted to look when I was ready. I took a few deep breaths and once I felt like I could handle the change, I looked into the mirror. I was hoping that I wouldn't look like a total stranger, I didn't want people to stare at me when I went back to school.

I sighed and looked into the mirror and took a long, hard look at myself. My hair had grown longer and thicker, but the colour and tone was the same. My facial structure hadn't changed at all. My eyes were greener and had different flecks of gold. I looked down and examined the rest of my body.

I had shrunk from 5'6" to 5'4", which I could live with. My stomach was a little more toned and seemed to be stronger than it was before. My legs were a little slimmer and a little longer, also looking stronger. My breasts were probably the thing that had changed the most. Before, they were a decent size that I could live with. Now, they had grown at least a cup size and it was making my back hurt.

"Damn pervert." I rolled my eyes and walked out of the bathroom, feeling like the inspection of myself was over. I would have to live with the changes now.

"Morning Jessica." I saw Harry walk past me, his hair sticking up in all different directions, not that he cared. I spoke quietly back to him, giving him a small hello, before following him to the kitchen. I sat at the table across from him and folded my hands in front of me.

"How are you feeling?" I shrugged and debated telling him how I really felt. I didn't want him to know just how painful going through the change was, but he was my cousin. We told each other almost everything.

"How do you know who your mate is?" I looked at Harry, his green eyes meeting my blue eyes and for a few moments, I thought. I didn't know for sure whether it was the connection between the mate and the Veela or whether it was the unique smell each other had. I didn't exactly know.

"There are many different theories but no one theory has been proven." Hermione set a book down on the table, with a loud thud, and flipped to the middle.

"This is all I could find on Veela's and it's not much. It says that it varies from Veela/Mate couple to couple. There's no way of telling what exact method will lead you to your mate. But when you do find each other…" I looked at Hermione. She licked her lips and pushed her hair behind her ears then nervously looked at Harry. Whatever she was going to say next, he obviously wouldn't like.

"Once they find each other, they have less than 3 months to complete the bond or else they will fall into a deep depression and die. That is the only thing that had without a doubt been proven." I frowned and looked at Harry. He looked a little clueless when it came to exactly what had to be done to complete the bond. He sat there, looking at Hermione, waiting for her to explain.

"We have to complete the bond, physically." I hoped Harry would get the message.

"Oh." I giggled when Harry's cheek brightened and he looked away from me and Hermione.

"I wonder who your mate will be. I bet he will be strong, handsome, kind and brave. A Gryffindor. Or he could be a ravenclaw. Smart and cunning." I smiled and sat back in the chair, allowing myself to daydream. I had wondered who my mate would be and what he would be like.

"Yeah…Can you believe we're going back to school in two days?" The summer had seemed so short and I couldn't believe that it had already gone past.

The summer, and the one before, were better than the few Harry and I had years before. Instead of being at the Dursley's, the god awful place that was our own personal hell, we stayed at the Wesley's. They had gladly taken us in and we enjoyed every minute of the summer instead of dreading it. Instead of pretending like we didn't exist, the Weasley's made us feel like family.

"I know. The last year. Better make it a good one." Hermione nodded and went back to reading her book, and Harry left the conversation and sought after Ron, who he heard calling him from upstairs.

"You'll most likely meet your mate at Hogwarts. That would be so exciting and romantic." Hermione got a dreamy look on her face, and while it was romantic and dreamy, knowing that there was someone that would love you like you were the very reason they lived, it was also dangerous.

Veela's and mates were being captured and hunted down and if they didn't bend to the every will and whim of the Dark Lord, then they would be killed. They would be killed slowly and painfully and even if they did follow his orders, after they were no longer useful, they were killed. We were a threat to his plans…

"I can't wait to see who your mate is. I really am excited." I shared a smile with Hermione and nodded. I was excited too.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

So this is the second chapter of the story. Hope you like it!

Thanks to the guest reviewer!

Thanks to everyone who followed:

Andy Riddle

Azra Kills

DrkUnderworld17

IluvHoney113

KerryResidentOfEarth

KiTTyRaWWW

NotSoFancie97

PinkAzn

SerenityAngels

Utau54

everythingdance3

ninjamonkey20

pinkspring101

shadygrl91

shinelikeme

.freak

Thanks to everyone who added this to their favorites:

Azra Kills

KiTTyRaWWW

NovaAria

Utau54

shinelikeme

zamzym


	3. Chapter 3

Feeling my way through the darkness

Guided by a beating heart

It was the time of year again where I would stand on the platform with my parents behind me, waiting to board the train that would take me to Hogwarts. It was the same as every other year. My parents looking down at anyone beneath them, looking proper and as powerful as ever. And I, matching their stoic looks. But this year was different. This year, there was a change. I was looking for my mate. I was looking for my Veela.

"Draco you must understand that this is the single most important thing you must do. You must find your Veela and you must keep her safe. You must keep everything on a need to know basis and the only people that must know are the ones you can trust with your life." I knew I had to be secretive. I knew that I could only tell those I trusted. I knew everything my parents were telling me.

"When you find her you must tell Dumbledore. It will be imperative that he knows." I turned away from my father and my mother and looked over the students that were coming back this year. I would find her.

"You will be possessive. Draco, listen to me." My mother touched my arm and I turned on my heel, and let out a low growl. I wanted no one but my Veela to touch me.

"Narcissa, you know better." I turned away and looked through the crowds. I wonder who she would be.

"Be safe Draco." I gave my mother and father a nod, and made my way towards the train. I held my wand in my sleeve and kept my eyes and ears opened. It could be anything from her voice, to just the look of her, the sound of her heartbeat, the smell of her. I stopped and took a deep breath, trying to smell her. I needed to find her.

"No luck, mate?" Blaise Zambini, one of my best mates, was one of the only people, other than my parents and Dumbledore who knew.

"Not yet. I'm getting pissed off. I want her and I want her now." Blaise put his hand on my shoulder and he was lucky I didn't rip it off. I only wanted my mate. I wanted her. Now.

"You don't even know who she is." I followed Blaise onto the train and into our usual compartment. I set my bags down and locked the door behind us. I sat down on the bench seat and crossed my arms over my chest, feeling irritated more and more by the second.

"You hadn't had any luck at all?" I clenched my fists and let out a warning growl. If he kept bringing up the fact that I hadn't found her once more, I would kill him. Best mate or not.

"Does it look like I have?" My eyes were darkening and I could feel my temper rising. I was not a happy person and I would snap and hurt someone if I didn't have my Veela beside me soon.

"Obviously not." I shot Blaise a dirty look when he laughed at me but he shrugged it off. He didn't care if I was being a moody prick, he would stay here and deal with it, he would take every hit, every blow and every threat.

"You want something Draco?" I shook my head and watched as Blaise left the compartment, leaving me by myself.

I huffed and sat back against the compartment bench, feeling my temper slowly rise. I was moody ever since I had went through my inheritance and the only thing getting me through this whole damn process was knowing that my Veela would be everything I wanted in a woman.

I would please her, over and over. I would give her every pleasure I could afford in the world and she would never want or need anything. She would never need to ask or beg for anything. It would be hers. If she wanted anything, and I mean anything, it would hers.

"You will be pleased by me and I will be pleased by you." I could only imagine how sexy she would be. She would be everything I had wanted and I would be everything she wanted. I had grown in height, that was a given. But I had also grown in different ways. I had gotten broader shoulders and a stronger frame. I felt and looked stronger and I was built to protect her and to keep her safe.

I would protect her. I would keep her safe.

I was skeptical when I had first stepped on the train. I was afraid that the moment I would step on, I would be tackled by a crazed mate who would growl and try to attack anyone who came near me. But when I stepped on, nothing happened. I let out a sigh of relief and followed Hermione and Harry. They were going to choose a compartment and Ron and I were going to go and find the food cart.

"Here's good." Hermione pulled the door open and I stood in the hall and waited for Harry and Hermione to walk in. There were students everywhere and it was crowded enough as it was, without them trying to push each other to find an empty compartment.

I frowned and shifted my weight from foot to foot, feeling very nervous and anxious. I didn't know why I was feeling so anxious, but all of a sudden it was like my body was being shocked over and over. Was my mate here? I looked down the hall to the right and then to the left. I felt like maybe he was, but where?

"Jessica? You coming in?" I nodded and walked into the compartment. I put my bags away and once I was done, I stood, while Harry and Hermione got settled.

"You okay?" Harry was looking at me, a little too closely, and I couldn't lie to him. I was thinking about who my mate was and where and when I could meet him.

Who would he be? Was he here or was I just going crazy? Would he be able the task of keeping me safe despite the danger I was in? How would he react to my past? There were so many different questions and thoughts running through my head.

"I'm fine Harry. Just anxious." I smiled and grabbed Ron's arm. We were going to go and get some sweets and once I had something to eat, I'm sure I would feel better.

"We'll be back." Ron and I had left the compartment and made our way to the treat cart. He was listing off some of his favourite sweets and I was trying to listen, but I found myself getting distracted. My body felt like it was on fire and I couldn't concentrate.

"Jessica?" My thoughts and my focus shifted from Ron to the person standing at the end of the hallway. He was staring at me, like he was stalking prey and his eyes were wide. He was breathing heavily and I took a deep breath and started to feel faint.

"She is mine!" I stood there, frozen as the person fought against the person who was holding him back. He was fighting so hard…

"She is my mate!" I felt my body start to heat up and my feet betrayed me. I started to walk towards him, my only thought on him. I didn't even register who the person was, all I felt was the need to go towards him.

"Draco! Stop!"

Happy early Easter with 2 chapters in one day!


	4. Chapter 4

Oh I have thought of greater things

All the things that fly by me

All the lives that I could lead

Maybe I was born for that

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

I was staring at him, while he was being held back. It was Draco Malfoy. Draco. Malfoy. The same person who had called my best friend a 'filthy mudblood' for 6 years. It was the same stupid ass who had talked to Harry like he was dirt and treated The Weasley's like they were dirt. This…was my mate. He was the one that would ultimately protect me with his life. I was tied to him for the rest of my life.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with the ferret?" I looked at Ron and then back at Draco. He had grown taller, broader and he looked so much stronger. His eyes were intense and they were completely focused on me.

"I don't know." I knew exactly what was wrong with him. He was feeling the same damn connection as I was. But I was much more timid. Draco would the more dominant one and he would be the one that would have more of the possessive, protective traits.

"Well I'm still hungry." I was watching Draco struggle, this time against someone from his house and a Prefect. He was so desperate and I felt the need to go closer to him. I wanted to be near him.

"Stupefy!" Draco stood stiff and then fell against those holding him. I still couldn't keep my eyes away. My eyes were stuck on him and I could feel his eyes watching me. There was already a connection; a small bond between us.

"I'm not hungry." I turned and jogged back to the compartment we were in. I was scared and I needed to talk to Hermione.

"You're back? No food?" Harry looked disappointed and Hermione was looking at me differently. It's like she knew what was going on. It's like she could see it.

"Harry, can you go see where Ron is?" Harry looked from me to Hermione and with a little hesitation, he got up and left the compartment, leaving just me and Hermione.

"Wait." Before I could speak, Hermione stood and put a silencing spell on the compartment, allowing us to talk in peace.

"It's Malfoy!" I waited and watched Hermione for a reaction. She stared at me, just blinking. I was freaking out about having Malfoy as a mate and I needed help.

"Your mate is Malfoy?" She sat down on the bench and I sat across from her. I didn't know what to think.

"Malfoy! The bloody git that called you a mudblood for 6 years! Malfoy! The asshole who treats Ron and his whole family like dirt! Malfoy…" I frowned and flopped back against the bench seat. There was so many things wrong with Malfoy being my mate and so many things I hated about him being my mate.

"Malfoy is a git. Malfoy is a jerk. But Malfoy is also your mate and he will not be allowed to hurt you. He will protect you. It's in the nature of everything." I frowned and gave her an incredulous look.

"Malfoy is not the type of person I would have ever thought of." I have never wanted to be with anyone like Malfoy, at all. And now I was.

"How are you going to tell Harry and Ron?" That's another thing I was not ready for. I was not ready to tell Ron and Harry that my mate was Draco Malfoy. I hadn't even gotten close to telling them yet or even thought of it really.

"I have no idea what I'm going to do."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

I was being forced to stay in the room instead of focusing on what I really needed to do. Find Jessica Potter. She was my Veela and she was the one thing I wanted right now. I wanted her and I wanted to get her, but there were a few people who were standing in my way.

"You can't just go running after her, Draco. You'll scare her." I growled at Blaise, and hoped to god that I terrified him. I was pissed off. He was keeping me from finding Jessica and having my way with her.

"You're damn lucky that the Professor is here." Snape was keeping watch, after the excitement moments before, and when he stunned me, he had been keeping a close eye on me.

"Now is not the time, Mr. Malfoy." I growled again and felt a rush of adrenaline flow through my veins. Every fibre in my being was calling me to find and take my Veela. I wanted nothing more than to grab her, take her to a private area and show just what I wanted to do with her.

"There are certain things that must be done before you two will be allowed to be together." I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest. I didn't care about these things. I just wanted Jessica.

"When we get to Hogwarts, you and Miss Potter will be escorted to Dumbledore's office where he will explain some proceedings and then you will be shown your room." I tuned Professor Snape out and focused on Jessica.

She was a Potter. I hated Harry Potter. I didn't hate Jessica. I found her alluring and magnetic. I found her to be every damn thing I had ever wanted in a woman. She was the perfect height for me, I was now close to 6'0" and she had a short 5'4" stature. She had the perfect amount of curves, with sexy full hips and great breasts. She was beautiful in every single way and I couldn't wait until I got to have her every single night.

"Mr. Malfoy I suggest you keep your thoughts away from bedding Miss Potter and focus on the task at hand." I let out a deep, low growl towards Snape, and while I knew he was my professor I couldn't care less. My thoughts of Jessica were private and I would not tolerate someone interrupting them, let alone seeing them.

"I suggest you stay out of my thoughts professor." I uttered a threat and I fully intended to keep it. I wouldn't hesitate.

"Mr. Malfoy, if you would please change into your robes. We are almost at the school and do not try to leave this room." I glared at the professor and watched him until he had left me and Blaise alone.

"Best get dressed. I'd listen to his warning." I rolled my eyes and pushed Blaise out of the room. I locked the compartment and closed the blinds.

I quickly got changed and my mind wandered to Jessica. I closed my eyes and imagined her lying on our future bed, hands bound to the headboard, naked and waiting for me. Her eyes pleading, her mouth begging. I groaned at the thought and thought of everything that I could and would do to her. I would make sure she couldn't walk straight. I would make sure she screamed my name. I would make her mine.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Alright! A new chapter! Sorry for the wait! Hope you like it!

Thanks to everyone who followed:

Imprint TL

Kuu-chan07

ManonVarendaz

bieberXsterekXkagomaruXWOLF

carmeleissle5cullen

reigningalpha

Andy Riddle

Azra Kills

DrkUnderworld17

IluvHoney113

KerryResidentOfEarth

KiTTyRaWWW

NotSoFancie97

PinkAzn

everythingdance3

ninjamonkey20

shadygrl91

tigerlilyweasley

Thanks to everyone who added this to their favourites:

bieberXsterekXkagomaruXWOLF

carmeleissle5cullen

Azra Kills

KiTTyRaWWW

NovaAria

tigerlilyweasley

zamzym

And there were no reviewers :(


	5. Chapter 5

Why am I so emotional?

No, it's not a good look, gain some self-control

And deep down I know this never works

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

By the time Harry and Ron had gotten back, with their snacks in hand, Hermione and I had been done talking a long time ago and were now dressed and ready to go to Hogwarts. We were sitting on opposite sides of the compartment and were both reading. She was reading A History of Hogwarts for the third time and I was reading a muggle book. Outlander it was called and it was very gripping.

"Did you hear what the ferret did?" I looked up, after Harry and Ron had stuffed their faces and finally had a chance to talk. They had bought everything from Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans to Fizzing Whizzbees and of course, chocolate frogs.

"What'd Draco do?" I saw Hermione look at me out of the corner of her eye then look back at Harry. She was on the edge of telling Harry and Ron. Not that I would blame her, that was a big secret to hold on to.

"The bloody git was freaking out in the hallway. He was screaming and thrashing about like a fish out of water." I gripped my book tightly in my hands and kept reading my book, or trying anyway. I was going to listen to everything they were saying, but I didn't want to look up in case I gave something away.

"Really?" Hermione sat back against the seat and looked over at me, trying to be nonchalant.

"Being around all those death eaters must've really fried his brain. Or maybe it runs in the family." I clenches my fists and threw my book aside, sending a nasty glare towards Ron. I could feel the anger radiating off of me. I was not happy. I could see and tell that Hermione moved away from me and reached for her wand, in case she had to stop something.

"Or maybe he's had too many accidents with bludgers to the head." I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at both Harry and Ron, as they sat across from us, snickering.

"You know one day those could mess up his pretty face. Then he'd have nothing going for him." I felt my temper rising. I was getting very irritated and I did not want the Veela temper to show, or else it would be bad news for Ron and Harry.

"Both of you shut up. Malfoy may be a git but that doesn't mean you have to talk about him all the time." I turned and looked at Hermione and felt a rush of relief wash over me. She was going to put those two in their places and then I wouldn't have to.

"Bloody hell Hermione, since when did you defend Malfoy?" Hermione didn't say anything, but she did shove her books in her bag and stand up. I followed her actions, hoping to get away from Harry and Ron before I accidentally spilled who my mate was.

"I am not defending Malfoy because I want to Ronald. I am Head Girl now and as Head Girl, I have a duty to be fair to every student." Hermione finished the conversation by turning on her heel and leaving the compartment, slamming it behind her.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with her?" I looked Harry to Ron and back again. Ron really had no idea.

"I'll meet you outside." Ron and Harry still had to get dressed and I had to go and thank Hermione for defending Malfoy and stopping me from possibly maiming Ron.

I closed the compartment behind me and started making my way down the train, side stepping students who wanted by, and I could see that we were very close to Hogwarts. That was a relief and I couldn't wait until we could get there. Then I could go see Dumbledore and find out what the hell I was going to do about Malfoy.

I didn't know how to feel about this whole situation. While I was relieved that I found out who my mate was, and was very pleased by how attractive he was, I was not pleased that it was Draco. I was already in danger just by being a Veela, but now I was going to be thrust into a world where Death Eaters were near and I was very, very close to the Dark Lord who is responsible for having my parents murdered. I was not okay with it being Malfoy. The Malfoy's were very pure-blooded and they believed that pure-blood was the only and best way to go.

"Where is she?" I was looking for Hermione, but I was distracted by the thought of my mate. I was distracted by the thought of everything that was going to happen.

My mother's diary was tucked in my bag, securely, and it was my reference to most things Veela, but every Veela was different and went through a slightly different process. My mother had fallen in love with her mate before she had even known he was her mate. My mother had a crush on my father since 3rd year, and I could not stand Draco since 1st year.

My mother and my father's relationship as Veela and Mate was easy at the beginning. They were not being hunted and killed until they were out of school and pregnant. Veela's and Mates were not a threat until it was revealed that they had great power between them. And if they did not immediately side with the Dark Lord, they were on the run and hunted. My parents refused to side with him.

They went into hiding. They were found, tortured and killed. My mother was killed first and my father was forced to watch as his one true love, his best friend, his Veela, was killed and he could do nothing to stop it. He had to watch and when it was all over and my mother's heartbeat stopped and the life drained from her eyes that is when he had been killed. Only after that.

"It's not fair. They didn't deserve that." I stopped walking and looked into the compartment to my left. There had been a spell put on, preventing those inside to see outside, obviously put there by Professor Snape.

I could see Draco clearly and he was in the corner, arms crossed over his chest and a pissed off expression on his face. He looked so agitated and angry and there was so much power he held. There was a pull in me to go into the room and be near him. The pull, the small bond, the Veela blood, whatever you wanted to call it, it was calling me to go to him.

I reached out and touched the door handle, debating whether or not to go in and suffer the potential wrath of Professor Snape. I debated going in there and sitting beside Draco. I stopped myself and pulled my hand back, like it had been burned.

I turned on my heel and made my way back to the compartment, ignoring every nagging feeling in the pit of my stomach. I desperately wanted to be near my mate, but damn…I was terrified.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

So here's another chapter and another little bit of insight into her parents and her parents past. Has anyone seen Inglorious Bastards? Well if you have, the scene where Shoshanna is in the French Café and the Landa comes in and she has flashbacks of her families murder, that's kind of what's going on in Jessica's head. She's terrified because Draco is so close to the Death eaters, which ultimately killed her parents.

Thanks to the reviewers:

Kuu-chan07

Theskylightens

twilightlover427

Thanks to everyone who added this to their favourites:

Theskylightens

Thanks to everyone who followed:

twilightlover427


	6. Chapter 6

Were you dazzled by the same constellation?

Did you and Jupiter conspire to get me?

I think you and the Moon and Neptune got it right

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

I walked off the train as other students were getting off, but I was only focused on finding one person. I was well aware that Snape was behind me to stop me from doing anything stupid, but I didn't let it stop me from looking for her.

"We need to go and talk to the Headmaster, Draco." Blaise was on my left and he was standing with his wand out, not doubt to stop me from doing something stupid, like Snape was. I mentally scoffed at both of them. I knew that they wouldn't be able to stop me if she was in danger or if I felt she was threatened.

"You don't need to keep telling me Blaise." I frowned and focused all of my attention at spotting my Veela. I looked closely to see if she was hiding behind students and was starting to get frustrated when I saw her eyes meet mine from beside the train.

"Draco…" I ignored Blaise and started to walk towards her. She stood beside the train, watching me like she was watching a predator that would come and attack her. I smirked and kept walking, making sure she didn't break eye contact with me.

"Draco!" I could hear Blaise calling after me. I didn't care if he tried to follow me and drag me back. I just wanted to be near her.

"Veela." I stepped up close to her and looked her over, feeling my eyes darken. She was everything I had ever wanted.

"Draco…" I smirked and leaned in closer, ignoring the looks and stares. I only cared that she said my name and it sent chills down my spine. I felt myself relaxing and then let out a mix between a growl and a mewl. I was very pleased.

"Draco not here. Please." I pulled back and looked at her, like I was burned. She didn't want me to show my affection to her? Not in public? Was she ashamed of me?

"Why?" I spoke low, my voice have a deep tone to it. I was confused and this would be worked out. Now.

"Draco, Harry's coming." I rolled my eyes and leaned back into her. Screw Potter. Let him see what she meant to me. Let him see that she was mine. Let him see that his cousin was going to be mine. Let him see everything.

I looked Jessica over again until I rest my gaze on her face. She looked so delicate and soft featured, and that was because of the Veela blood in her. But the fire and passion in her eyes, that was all her. She would give me a run for my money and she would not let me just have my way. She would make me work for whatever I had wanted from her, aside from bonding. She would be one hell of an adventure.

"Fine. But we will finish this." I reached out and grabbed her hand, permission or not, and ran my thumb over her wrist. I smirked when I saw her eyes widen and felt even better when I saw her blush.

"Go Draco." I turned and walked away from her, looking over my shoulder every few moments to make sure she was fine. When I was a good distance away from her I completely turned around and watched as Harry asked her questions. I could feel her frustration from here and if it weren't for her wishes, I would've helped her out.

"Draco, let's go." I felt a hand on my shoulder and I finally pulled my eyes away from her and made my way into Hogwarts. I was assured that she would be along anytime and felt a wave of relief.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Draco was so close. He was close enough that I could smell his unique scent. He was close enough that I could see every colour in his grey eyes. I could hear his heartbeat and I could feel power radiating off of him.

When he touched my wrist I could feel the pleasure a Veela feels when her mate touches her. It was like waves of pleasure washing over every fibre of my being and that was only from a slight touch on the wrist. I couldn't imagine what other touches would feel like. I could only imagine what it would feel like when we complete the bond.

I blushed and watched as he left, but the blushing didn't stop. Neither did the thoughts of him and I, and it was like my body was electrified. It was on high alert and it wasn't going to easily come off of it. Draco had too great an effect on me.

"What did Malfoy want?" Harry held malice in his voice for Draco and I knew it wouldn't get any better when he realized that Malfoy was my Mate. He would only hate him more.

"Nothing." I was still blushing and I cursed it in my head. It would surely give the idea that something was wrong.

"Are you sure?" Harry came and stood in front of me. He put his hands on my shoulders and looked me in the eyes. I made eye contact with him and hoped that I wouldn't give anything away or make any moves that would make him think that I was hiding anything.

"Yes Harry. I'm sure. I'm just worried about finding out who my mate is. That's all." I hoped he'd believe it because if he didn't then I might spill.

"You'll find him. He'll be a great person and it will all work out. He'll keep you safe from everything. Especially them." The 'them' he was talking about were the deatheaters and the followers of the Dark Lord, but what he didn't realize was that I was closer than ever.

"Thanks. We should go." I pulled away from him and walked towards the front entrance of Hogwarts and carefully looked around for Draco. I didn't see him but that didn't mean that he wasn't around, watching me. The thought of someone watching me should've made me uncomfortable but when it was Draco, it made me feel safe.

"It's hard to believe that we're almost done school. Any idea what you want to do after? Still be an auror?" Harry hadn't quite made up his mind yet and I had absolutely no idea what I wanted to do.

I knew that whatever I did decide to do, it would be a safe job where I wouldn't have to be too far from Draco. The bond wouldn't allow us to be without each other for very long. It wasn't like we could never be apart, but we couldn't be away from each other for extended periods of time. It caused anxiousness, depression and can lead to death. It is like not completing the bond in under 3 months. You get anxious, get depressed and then either die by somewhat natural causes or you beg for death.

"I want to be an auror. You?" I shrugged and walked through the familiar entrance and felt a sensation of happiness. I was glad to be back. I loved Hogwarts. Every year seemed to exciting and something usually happened every year. This year would no doubt be the same.

"Miss Potter, Mr. Potter, welcome back. Mr. Potter if you would go get settled in your room and Miss Potter, follow me." Professor McGonagall stood behind us, same black cloak, same black hat and same stern look on her face. She always looked stern, but she was one of the greatest teachers I had ever had.

"I'll see you at the feast. Save me a spot for me!" I smiled and waved at Harry and despite how nervous I was feeling, I was so glad to be back.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

There's another chapter. Hope you like it!

Thanks to the reviewers:

TheWeightofUs

Azra Kills

The song lyrics are from the song: Bright by Echosmith. Just in case you were curious. Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

Maybe there's a way out of the cage where you live

Maybe one of these days you can let the light in

Show me how big your brave is

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

I followed Professor McGonagall up the stairs that led to Dumbledore's office, all the while my heart felt like it was going to beat out of my chest. I knew what was going to happen, I was going to be told that I would no longer be in a dorm room with Hermione and other girls. I would be placed in a private room with Draco and we would now share, essentially, a small house.

"The headmaster will see you. Just go up those stairs." I thanked the professor and put my hand on the handrail and took on small step. I could feel and heard Draco's heartbeat and I knew that he was waiting for me. That didn't make me move any faster, it only made me want to run away.

"Welcome Miss Potter. I was almost beginning to think you weren't going to come. Please sit and join Mr. Malfoy." I stepped into the room and squirmed under the gaze of Draco. He was following my every movement and if it weren't for the natural grace of Veela's, I would've miss stepped under the pressure.

"Jessica." I looked at Malfoy and felt a tidal wave of emotions, most of them pertaining to the bond. Some of them fear of being near him and what skeletons he had in his closet.

"Draco." I spoke softly and sat in the chair beside him, setting my bag down gently, waiting for Dumbledore to go on and speak.

"Well now that you are both here, Mr. Malfoy and Miss Potter, are you aware of what will come to pass these next few months?" I looked over at Draco. He had a bored expression on his face, one I had come to notice these past years. He was listening but not with his full attention.

"We have less than 3 months to complete the bond. If we don't we will fall into a deep depression and can and most likely will die. My father had already told me all of this." His father. Even the mention of him sent chills up my spine and a dreadful feeling in my gut.

"Yes that is correct. There are certain things that will happen once you two do complete the bond. Draco you will become more possessive and protective of Miss Potter. She will then, once you complete the bond, become more reliant on you for protection. This in no way means that you cannot protect yourself Miss Potter, but a Veela is most safe in the company of her, or his, mate." I heard a sound come from Draco and it was strange to me, but not unpleasant. He reminded me of a cat when it was happy, when they purred.

"That makes sense." I sat back in my seat and waited for the news I was almost dreading.

"You two will also have complete privacy of course. We have had many Veela's and Mates wander these halls, your parents included. Private rooms are readily available and hard to find unless the Veela or Mate wants to find them. The rooms are ready for you now. If you would please follow me." I watched Dumbledore rise from his chair and motion us to follow him. He walked out of the room and down the stairs.

I stood up and grabbed my bag and slung it over my shoulder. I fixed my sweater and my skirt, trying to waste time in hopes that Draco would have gone ahead.

"Are we just going to stand there all day? Not that I don't love opportunities to look at you but we do have a room to see." I jumped at the sound of Draco's voice behind me and when I turned, I found him looking down at me, a signature smirk on his face.

"Jumpy, are we?" I shuddered as he leaned down next to my ear and brushed the hair away. I wondered if he could hear my loud heartbeat thudding in my chest. Or if he could tell how I was feeling.

"There's no reason to be scared." I closed my eyes tightly and waited. I felt his lips press against my neck and I leaned away, giving him more room. He moved his lips up and down my neck until he came to my ear. When I thought he was done, I felt him blow on the bottom of my ear, and despite my best efforts, I let out a soft moan.

"Does that feel good little Veela?" I shuddered and leaned back against him. My body was betraying my thoughts. My brain was telling me no, to pull away, but the Veela blood in me, was soaking it all in.

"Draco…" His hands met my hips and he gave them a squeeze before he moved to my stomach and put his hands there, spreading his fingers.

"If you think this feels good, just wait until I can get my hands all over your soft skin." I bit my lip and tried to keep another moan from escaping.

"Draco please…" He put his mouth back near my ear and I was afraid that he would try to kiss my neck or shoulders again, but instead he placed a kiss behind my ear and pulled away. I turned my head and looked at him. His body was rigid and his eyes were darkening by the second.

"Let's go." He grabbed my hand and held it, not forcefully, but with enough pressure that I wouldn't pull away.

We walked down the stairs and out into the hallway and met up with Dumbledore and Professor Snape. Dumbledore was giving us a kind smile, while Snape was sneering at me and Draco, like he knew what we were doing. I frowned and didn't meet his gaze. I wasn't embarrassed by what we were doing; it was only natural. I was embarrassed by the fact that he knew. Or at least I thought he did.

"Finally joining us Mr. Malfoy?" Snape sneered at us and had an unpleasant look on his face, not that it was any different from any other day.

"Leave them be Severus." Dumbledore turned and waved his wand, opening up a secret hallway with one door at the very end. This must be the room.

"Follow me." We walked down the hallway and as we were watching, torches lit up the hallway, making it appear less creepy then it had before.

"After you." Draco put his hand on my lower back and rubbed it once, heating up my entire body. I shivered and walked into the room.

The room was very welcoming as soon as you entered. It was welcoming and cozy like the Gryffindor common room. There were 2 tall bookcases on either side of a fireplace. In front of the fireplace were two small couches and two tables. To the left of the bookcases were three doors.

"One bedroom, a small kitchen and a bathroom. Please do look around and when you are ready, you may either join us for the Great Feast or you may eat here. You have two house elves who are glad to help you with anything you may need. You only have to ask." I thanked Dumbledore and he quickly left, along with Professor Snape, leaving Draco and I alone.

I looked at him nervously. He was standing in front of the doorway, arms crossed over his chest, looking over everything. I took the opportunity to see the three rooms, and started with the kitchen. I walked towards it and pushed the swinging door open and saw that it was a small kitchen, but also very beautiful.

I smiled and walked back out, looking forward cook in there a few times, and made my way to the bathroom next. I opened the bathroom door and stepped in.

The bathroom had marble countertops and a tile floor with gold edging on the floors and countertops. The bathtub was almost as big as the Prefects bathroom and was just as luxurious. I was excited to get a chance to use it and almost wished I could use it now.

"Come look at the bedroom." I followed Draco's voice as it came from the bedroom and I left the bathroom and made my way to the bedroom. I walked in the bedroom and stepped out from behind Draco.

The bathroom was definitely the most luxurious of the rooms, and the bed alone looked more expensive than anything I ever owned. The bed was a four poster bed, much like the ones I used to sleep on. But this one was made of dark, thick wood and it had many intricate notches near the top and bottoms of the posts. The frame was made of the same kind of wood, but again, there were intricate designs laid into the wood and there was a strip of gold on the frame. The headboard was rounded and had the same patterns as the frame and the posts.

"It looks so comfortable." I walked around to the edge of the bed and being unable to resist, I jumped on the bed and landed on my back.

"Oh my god." I curled up on the bed kicked my shoes off, feeling ready for bed now. It was the most comfortable thing I had ever slept on.

"Comfortable?" I turned my head and smiled at Draco. This was the most comfortable bed I had ever laid on. Ever.

"Yes. I could stay in bed forever." I stretched my arms above my head and let out a content sigh. I could get used to this.

"I'm glad you're pleased." I felt the bed dip beside me and I kept my focus on looking around the room. I felt a hand on my arm, starting from my shoulder, making its way down to my hand. Draco was touching me and it felt amazing.

"I can't wait until it's my time to please you." I blushed and looked at Draco. His eyes were darkening and I could feel the change in the air. It was instantaneous It hit me like a ton of bricks. The change that I felt was from Draco. His eyes darkening, his touchiness, it all made sense. He was inadvertently telling me he wanted to complete the bond.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

So here's a new chapter and some romance between the two! And just in case you were wondering, the bond completing won't be happening yet. Jessica won't let it happen yet. She still has some reservations she needs to sort out with him before. Hope you like it!

Thanks to the reviewers:

buffy2213

carmeleissle5cullen

Fortinbras13

Thanks to everyone who followed the story:

buffy2213

Thanks to everyone who added this to their favourites:

buffy2213

Fortinbras13


	8. Chapter 8

Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And I would have stayed up with you all night

Had I known how to save a life

How to save a life

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

I remember the first time I had seen Mr. Malfoy, Mrs. Malfoy and Draco. It was in Flourish and Blotts bookstore, and they were looking at the best and newest books for Draco. They had an air of superiority and their noses, were quite literally turned up. They looked down at all of us like we were second class citizens, and they didn't hide it.

Draco was picking up book after book, looking at them one by one before scoffing and throwing it to the side. He was being an annoying little prick and his parents weren't doing anything about the mess he was making. They weren't doing anything about it and I bet that they never really punished him.

"He's making a mess." I looked at Harry and back at Draco. He was sneering, again, and tossing books aside.

"I should go say something to him." I looked at Harry, hoping he would tell me to stop, but he was just staring at Draco, and his parents.

"You should." I sighed and gave Harry my basket with all my books in it. I had no idea what I was doing.

"Excuse me, but maybe you shouldn't throw the books on the ground. People have to pick them up after you." Draco turned and looked at me. He looked me up and down and sneered, like he had a bad taste in his mouth.

"Do you have any idea who you're talking to?" I bent down and picked up a few books and held them out for him. He looked at me and then at the books. He didn't take them.

"I'm not taking them." I frowned and dropped my hand. He wasn't going to pick up his mess? I held them out to him again.

"Are you stupid? I said I'm not taking them." I frowned again. Why?

"You're incredibly rude." He stared at me, blinking but not saying anything.

"Do you have any idea who I am?" I shook my head, and put the books back on the shelf for him. If he wasn't going to be polite, then I was.

"No. I don't care either. You are being rude and unless you were raised as a pig, I suggest you pick up your mess." I crossed my arms over my chest and watched him. He had a confused look on his face, before it was wiped off and he had the steely look back on.

You can't talk to a Malfoy that way." He puffed out his chest and raised his head up. He was definitely a proud child.

"Well I just did." Draco and I stared at each other. He wiped his steely look off his face, and stood confused. I guessed that not a lot of people talked to him like that.

"I'm Draco. Draco Malfoy. You are?" He stuck his hand out and waited for me to grab it and shake it. I reached out and grabbed his hand and shaking it. I thought maybe we could be friends.

"I'm Jessica Potter." I smiled and shook his hand. Draco's eyebrows scrunched and then he got a look of realization on his face.

"Potter? The Potter?"

"Well that's my cousin. Harry. I'm the other Potter." Before Draco could speak, I felt a hard grip on my arm and nails digging into the underside of my arm. A tall, beautiful blonde woman was grabbing onto my arm and glaring at me. She was standing in between Draco and I, and she was not impressed.

"You do not talk to him. Not the likes of you." I cringed and tried to pull my arm away but she kept digging her nails in.

"Mother stop!" The woman turned to Draco and gave him a look. She dragged me away from him and down the stairs and it didn't matter that I was tripping to try and keep up with her. She dragged me anyway.

"You are not worthy to talk to him. You're a disgusting child and you will not be associated with my son." She dragged me over to where Mr. Weasley was standing and with a shove, she pushed me towards him and Harry. I stumbled and fell into Harry.

The rest of the day was a blur. I remember the chunks of it. I remember Draco looking at me. I remember the woman digging her nails into my arm and the pain. I remember asking why I couldn't be seen with him. I remember feeling ashamed of myself and wondering what was wrong with me. That thought stuck with me for a long, long time.

Draco and I hadn't really talked after that day and every time after that, when I had seen him, he was either calling Hermione a Mudblood, or making Harry and Ron's life miserable. Draco and I were enemies ever since.

"Jessica." I turned and looked at Draco. He was standing behind me, arms crossed over his chest. He had that signature smirk on his face. I wondered if he remembered what had happened that first time we had met. I wondered if he remembered that his mother hurt me. I wondered if he knew how I felt.

"Draco." I turned around and faced the tall, towering bookcase. I was looking over books, but not ready them or even comprehending what I was looking at.

"Jessica…" I kept staring at the bookcase. He would eventually come over and make me talk to him.

"Jessica talk to me." He came into my view and I looked at him. He was as handsome and as cunning, as charming, as the devil himself and he was drawing me to him. I was drawing him to me.

"You remember the first time we met? In the bookstore?" I asked him and waited for a sign of recognition. I waited and waited. He didn't seem to remember.

"Your mother said I was not worthy of talking to you. She called me disgusting and said that I was not to be associated with you. She dragged me by my arm. She hurt me." I turned away from Draco and turned back to him. Did he remember?

"If you don't remember then that is fine. I find it ironic that the woman, your mother, who called me disgusting and told me that I would never be associated with you…" I scoffed and faced Draco straight on.

"Your mother said that I would never be associated with you and now, we're Veela and Mate. I find that ironic." Draco had an unreadable expression on his face. I waited for him to say something, but he was silent.

"I want to know why. Why was I never good enough for you mother? Was it because I was a Potter? Was it because I was friends with the Weasley's? Was it because I was friends with Hermione? Or maybe she knew what I was going to become. What was it Draco?" Draco's face was blank. He didn't say a damn thing.

I was starting to get pissed off. I wanted some damn answers and he was going to give them to me. I deserved them. I needed them. I deserved to know why someone could hate an 11 year old child.

"Answer me!" My temper was flaring and I could feel magic spreading through my body. I was going to do something I was going to regret if I didn't get any answers. I wanted to know.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Draco pushed me back against the bookcase. My back hit the edge and he grabbed my hands and pinned them to my side. He leaned in and stared at me. His dark grey eyes meeting my bright green eyes. His nostrils were flaring and I could feel the heat spreading from his body to mine.

"I want answers." It was a standoff between Draco and I. He was trying to dominate me and my Veela blood, was telling me to be submissive. It was telling me to give in. I was not going to give in until I got my answers.

"My mother knew what you were. She knew what I was going to be. She knew everything." I fell slack against the bookcase. Horror fell over me and a rush of cold ran over me. She knew. Draco's mother knew. That meant that Lucius could know. The Dark Lord could know.

"My mother saved your life. Whether you believe it or not, she saved you."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Just thought I would try something different :) Hope you like it! Sorry for the long wait. I probably had at least 10 different starts to this chapter. Hope you like it!

Thanks to the reviewers:

Azra Kills

carmeleissle5cullen

SmallLittleCagedBird

Kat56792

Guest

Thanks to everyone who added this to their favourites:

rebeccao11

SmallLittleCagedBird

silly60

Fortinbras13

swimmergirl92

Thanks to everyone who followed:

rebeccao11

Nari88

SmallLittleCagedBird

Kat56792

swimmergirl92


	9. Chapter 9

I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose

Fire away, fire away

Ricochet, you take your aim

Fire away, fire away

You shoot me down but I won't fall

I am titanium

You shoot me down but I won't fall

I am titanium

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

I stared at her. I stared her down and she stared back at me. Grey met green. It was a stand-off between us. Who would win? Who would be dominate? I looked at every feature on her face. Her beautiful eyes, her soft, smooth skin on her face. Her cute nose, her plump lips. Everything.

"I don't believe you." She spoke softly, but still struggled against my arms that held hers down. She wouldn't give in or give up. I would've found this attractive, but right now it annoyed me. I was trying to explain something to her and all she was doing was struggling.

"You should. I'm telling the truth." I knew she was skeptical. She had every right to be skeptical. Neither I nor my parents gave her any reason to believe that we were protecting her. We only gave her reasons to hate us.

"My mother saved your life. My mother and my father. They both risked everything to keep you safe. Yes my mother may have hurt you that day but they did everything they could to keep you and me safe. Everything." I could hear her heart beating loudly in her chest. She was nervous, but she tried not to let me see it. She was trying to hide how frightened she was.

She should be frightened. She had no idea how much danger she was and would've been in if my parents hadn't protected her. She would've been in so much more trouble and danger than she was.

"How? How did they save me?" I looked at her and lessened the grip on her wrists. She really hadn't been told anything. The Weasley's made good on their promise.

"They made sure we were kept apart. They made sure we were never close and they made sure that we hated each other. My father had gotten close to the Dark Lord. He had made himself trusted and being trusted, made my secret, your secret safe." I watched her eyes harden and I knew what she was going to bring up.

"My parents were murdered. They were tortured and killed by Death Eaters. Maybe your father was one of them." I sneered and squeezed her wrists and she inhaled sharply. It wasn't enough to make her scream or be in too much pain, but it was enough to make her wince.

"It was not my parents fault. My mother and my father wanted to keep you and your parents safe. They did not torture and kill your parents. My father, mother and I were gone. When they came back, they heard what had happened. They knew that your parents were killed and that is when they suggested that you go into hiding in the Muggle world." She was listening to what I was saying. She turned her head and I could see tears in her eyes. She was sniffling and I saw her lip quiver.

"Jessica, look at me." She didn't turn her head, she stared at the books to her left, but she didn't look at me.

"Jessica." I grabbed her chin and made me look at her. Her beautiful green eyes were misting over and she had a few stray tears falling, wetting her cheeks. She was upset, it was clear and I didn't need to feel her emotions to tell.

"I'm sorry that you only found out about this now. But you needed to know. Listen to me, just because your parents died from Death Eaters does not mean that my parents killed yours. My parents, from the moment they found out that I was a Veela's Mate, did their very best, and put out their best efforts to keep both you and me safe." I dropped her wrists and pulled her into a hug. She wrapped her arms around me and I felt the cracks in her composure. She started whimpering and sniffling and then she started sobbing. She fell slack against me and let out heart wrenching sobs.

"They didn't deserve to die." I let her cry and get every emotion, everything she had held in. She was shaking from crying so hard. I held her and let her cry on my shoulder. I put my hand on her back and rubbed her back. I tried to soothe her by whispering in her ear that everything was okay.

"They didn't deserve to die. It's not fair." She pulled away from me and stepped back, her body shrinking against the bookcase. She wiped her eyes on her hands and sniffled a few times. When she put her hands down and stared at me, I frowned. Seeing how upset she was, unsettled me. It made me feel uncomfortable and a knot began to form in my stomach.

"Everything will be fine. Trust me." I grabbed her hands and ran my thumbs over her knuckles. I didn't know if everything would be fine, but for 7 years, we had been protected and our secret was protected.

"Everything will be fine." I pulled her back into a hug and rubbed her back, again. I didn't know if everything would be fine, but it was what she needed to hear right now.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

I stared at the Gryffindor common room, for probably the last time and felt a pang of melancholy. I was glad that I was going to get to be with Draco and have a private room, we would need one. But I was sad that I was going to be leaving Harry and Hermione and Ron. I wouldn't get to experience all the memories that are made in the common room. I would get to see them in classes and in the great hall, but it wasn't the same.

"Getting ready already?" Hermione was sitting opposite me, on the couch in front of the fireplace. We were talking, but I hadn't mentioned a thing about Draco's parents and what he had said to me. That would not be something I shared.

"Yeah. I should go soon." I frowned and stared into the low flames in the fireplace. I still hadn't told Harry or Ron and that was weighing on me, as well as all Draco had told me.

I had no idea that everything that had happened between Draco and I, and me and his parents, was to try and convince those who might've been watching, that we hated each other. I had no idea what kind of risk they had put themselves in to keep me safe.

"You need to tell them. They know you've found him, obviously, but they need to know who." I looked behind Hermione and saw Ron and Harry coming down the stairs. I took a deep breath and got off the couch and walked towards them. Once I was standing in front of them, I frowned and prepared myself.

"I found him." They stepped off the stairs and walked over to the couch in front of the fire. They sat and then I sat.

"We know that. But who is it?" I blinked and took a moment to pick my wording. I didn't want to bring it up in the wrong way and have them overreact. I knew that they would already react badly, but I didn't need to add to that.

"You may not like it…" I wiped my hands on my skirt and inhaled and exhaled sharply.

"It's Draco Malfoy." I spoke his name and I waited. The recognition seemed to be happening with Harry. At first he had a blank face, and then, slowly, he started to show emotion.

"You're bloody joking." I shook my head and looked at Ron. He was sitting in the same position, with a blank expression. It was hard to read what he was thinking, but Harry was an open book.

"Malfoy! Jesus, Jessica! Malfoy! That's the worst possible person! Do you know that his parents are death eaters? Your parents could've been killed by them! Malfoy?!" I watched Harry as he got off the couch and started pacing. He was muttering to himself and kept running his hands through his hair.

"I didn't have a choice Harry. And his parents didn't kill mine." Harry stopped pacing and looked at me, his blue eyes were guarded. He was shutting himself out from me.

"Malfoy told you that didn't he? You can't trust them. They work with the Dark Lord!" I stood up and walked towards Harry and reached out for his arm. I wanted to talk this out.

"He wasn't lying harry." He recoiled and glared at me. I dropped my arm and looked from him to Ron. Ron was silent, still not saying a thing, and Harry was too pissed off to talk to me.

"You would believe him. I can't believe it's Malfoy." I looked at Hermione. I needed help. I need her help.

"She can't help who it is Harry. You should know that." Harry turned around and without saying a word, went back up the stairs to his dorm room.

"You have anything to add or do you want to storm off too?" I crossed my arms and looked at Ron. He looked at me and then the spot where Harry used to stand. I waited a minute for him to talk, and when he remained silent, I rolled my eyes and grabbed my bag. I wasn't going to deal with this.

"Fine then."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Here's a new chapter. This chapter was very hard to write. Just because I couldn't start it and I found myself having to restart over and over. :( But hope you like it!

Thanks to the reviewers:

SmallLittleCagedBird

carmeleissle5cullen

Thanks to everyone who added this to their favourites:

everythingdance3

Thanks to everyone who followed:

13

angelpet3450


	10. Chapter 10

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

I woke up the next day with a clear head and a clear conscience. I told Harry and Ron and now it was their decision whether they talked to me or ignored me. But there was nothing else I was going to do or be able to do. I said my peace.

"Good morning." Sat up and stretched, feeling relaxed and energetic from a good night's sleep. Draco was not lying beside me, but I could see where he was. He must've come in later because when I went to sleep, he wasn't there.

I shrugged my shoulders and swung my legs off the bed and planted my feet on the ground. I quickly pat down my bed head and looked around the room. It was a beautiful room and very big, but it seemed empty without my dorm mates.

"Good morning Jessica." Draco made his appearance known by leaning against the doorway. He had his robes on, but his tie was loose and the first two buttons on his shirt conveniently were undone.

I gawked at him and felt my cheeks heating up at the sight of him. Draco was one attractive person and he would be even without the extra help.

"You're supposed to say 'Good Morning Draco'." He came and stood in front of me and gave me his famous smirk. I looked up at him and felt like I was at a loss for words.

"Since you don't know the proper stages of the Veela/Mate bond, I will tell you the first and second stages. The first one was recognition. You found me and I found you. Now the second stage is the precursor to the physical bonding that is very, very private." He bent down and came very close to my face. I could see every colour in his eyes and could feel his breath on my face.

"This is a fairly physical stage itself. There will be a lot of contact, just to get a feel of each other. And when it comes time for us to complete the bond, it will be a lot like going into heat." I covered my cheeks with my hands and started to shake. I knew exactly what he was talking about.

My mother's diary had something about this stage in it. She said that during this time, her body was on fire and she couldn't be touched by anyone but her Mate. If she was touched by anyone else, the part that was touched would become searing hot and she would scream in pain. The only cure was her Mate.

"Are you nervous little Veela?" Draco bent down in front of me and moved my hands. He put them on my knees and leaned in. He licked his lips and leaned forward. I felt my pulse racing and my palms started to sweat.

"Draco…" I closed my eyes and waited a minute, but it felt like forever. His lips pressed to mine lightly and I leaned in, giving him more access. He pushed me back on the bed and I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him down. Everything about this felt so good.

I felt him smirk against my lips and when I thought it wasn't going to get any better, but it did. Draco moved his hand down my arm and to my waist and hips where he squeezed gently. I felt a rush of pleasure and almost let out a mewl. It felt so good.

"Did that feel good?" Draco pulled back and laughed. I kept my eyes closed and rode the high for as long as I could before the world came crashing back in.

"Jessica…" I opened my eyes and looked at Draco. He stood above me with a mischievous look on his face and I couldn't help but grin. He looked to peaceful and happy here. It was a nice change.

"Yes that felt good." I sat up and grabbed for his hand and with one quick motion, he pulled me up.

"Why are you developing so much faster?" I hoped he knew that I was talking about this relationship and our Veela/Mate relationship. Draco seemed like he was ready to take on everything that came with this Veela/Mate situation. He was ready to complete the bond, he was ready to take everything to the next level. I wasn't.

"Every pair is different. Some are ready to complete the bond, days after they meet each other. I am ready to complete the bond and you are not. We have 3 months give or take. We have lots of time, Jessica. There is not much of a rush yet. Don't worry." Draco kissed my forehead and I smiled at the loving gesture.

"Get dressed and meet me outside. We're going to the Great Hall for breakfast." I smiled at Draco and waited until he was gone. I quickly changed and brushed my hair and pulled it into a high ponytail. I wasn't going to do anything fancy and I didn't expect Draco cared.

"Ready?" I walked out of the room, grabbing my bag on the way, and walked through the small living room and closed the door behind me. I stood in the hallway and watched as the torches lit up and I put one foot in front of the other.

I was excited to see Hermione but I was not excited to see Harry and Ron. I was nervous and afraid of what they would say, if they would say anything at all. I really hoped Harry understood that there was nothing I could do to change what had happened. I didn't have a choice.

Draco reached out and I grabbed his hand. He kept me close to him and as soon as we met one of the main hallways, his demeanor changed. He was no longer the carefree person I saw 10 minutes ago, he was back to being serious. He had a serious look on his face and his eyes were guarded. He was on guard.

"Is something wrong?" Draco looked down at me and pulled me closer, almost to the point where I was walking behind him.

"No." Draco ended the conversation there and we both walked in silence to the Great Hall. He opened the door for me and I walked in front of him and saw the same 4 house tables in the same spot. I turned and smiled at Draco. I gave him a small wave and walked over to the Gryffindor table. There were a lot of different conversations going on throughout the table, and I was glad to hear that most of them were about Quidditch.

"Morning Hermione." I sat beside her and put my bag on the floor, setting it in between my feet. Hermione was alone so far this morning, with neither Ron nor Harry sitting in their usual spots.

"Morning. They haven't come down yet. I think they're waiting until the last possible second. I find it ridiculous. You had no choice in the matter. I understand what he has done and what he could do, but he will never hurt you." I smiled as Hermione was going on one of her rants and began filling up my plate. I wasn't going to let them ruin my breakfast and if they didn't want to show their face then that was their prerogative.

"How was your night?" I looked at Hermione and while I had a moment to think, I tried to decide what I was going to say.

"It wasn't bad. How was yours?" Hermione closed her book and turned her body towards me.

"I was up almost all night preparing for the upcoming tests and homework. This year will be the heaviest year for homework and assignments and I will not fall behind." I raised an eyebrow and took a drink from my cup. Hermione felt like she was falling behind?

"And I will not have Harry and Ron assume that I will be helping them through this year. Not like last year." Hermione put the book she had out away, and dug through her bag for another. She pulled it out and slammed it on the table before she flipped to a page near the middle. She quickly read it over before pushing it over to me. I leaned over and skimmed the page then looked at her.

"NEWT's? I forgot about those." I shrugged and went back to eating my breakfast, but did not escape the look Hermione gave me.

"These are serious. These determine what we could be doing for the rest of our lives. You should start studying." I rolled my eyes and ignored what she said. The school year just started. I was not going to start studying for the NEWT's. I had all year.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Thanks to the reviewers:

twilightlover427

Azra Kills

carmeleissle5cullen

Thanks to everyone who followed:

Sakura Lisel

angelpet3450

13

Thanks to everyone who added this to their favourties:

Sakura Lisel

everythingdance3


	11. Chapter 11

And all those things I didn't say

Wrecking balls inside my brain

I will scream them loud tonight

Can you hear my voice this time

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

It was the first class I had with both Harry and Draco this morning and even walking into the room, was awkward. I could feel Draco watching me and I could feel Harry looking at me. I didn't know what he was feeling or what he was thinking and I didn't want to know. I didn't think it would be good to know.

I gripped my bag tightly in my hand and looked for a seat. Harry was sitting with Ron and neither one of them was looking at me directly. Hermione was sitting beside Parvati. I looked around for any empty seat and even though I would've like to sit beside Hermione or even ditsy Lavender Brown, the only empty seat was beside Pansy Parkinson. I grit my teeth and walked over to the empty seat and set my bag down.

"Potter has to sit with some Slytherins. Better keep your wand out. Don't know what might get you when you're not looking." I felt static in the air and my eyes shifted to Draco. While his back was turned to me, I knew he was listening to anything and everything we were saying.

"Are you making a threat Parkinson?" I pulled out my charms book and set it on the desk and flipped to the page we were on. I had my wand sticking out of my bag and it was readily available for me.

"No. I'm making a promise." Pansy reached across the desk and I watched her hand carefully. She put her hand on my book and with a flick of her wrist, it went flying off the desk and hit the wall to my right. The book made a loud bang and the whole class turned to look at us, Pansy with her pig nosed innocent look and me, gritting my teeth and my eyes narrowed.

"Miss Potter, please grab your book and I want no more disturbances from you." I stood up and walked over to where the book feel. I grabbed it and stood up. I could feel the air thickening and I quickly glanced towards Draco. It was because of him that the air was thickening. He was getting pissed off.

"Sorry Professor Flitwick." I sat back down and set my book down. I stared straight ahead and didn't acknowledge Pansy's presence. I wouldn't let her get to me.

"Now if we could continue…" He turned around and focused back on his task of teaching. I tried to listen to what he was saying, but with Pansy sitting beside me, smirking, it was hard to concentrate.

"So…I hear you're interested in Draco." I turned slowly and looked at Pansy. She couldn't know, could she? If she did…

"I'm what?" I was going to try and play stupid. I was going to try and act like it was nothing. If I did that then maybe she would drop the subject.

"You're not fooling anyone Potter. I know what you're doing." Pansy's smirk fell and she replaced it with an angry sneer.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I quickly looked to where Flitwick was teaching, his back still turned to us.

"Yes you do." She started to get angrier and I instinctively looked to where Draco was sitting. He was having a small conversation with Blaise who was sitting beside him. He wasn't focused on us right now.

"I don't have any idea what you're talking about Parkinson." I turned my attention back to her. She was getting too close for my comfort.

"You do Potter." Pansy reached out and I watched her, unable to move, as she put her hand on my wrist and started squeezing. I cringed and ground my teeth, determined not to scream. But every moment she held on, my wrist started to burn and I got closer and closer to screaming.

"Pansy let go." I felt my eyes watering and when she squeezed my wrist with a little more pressure, I yanked on my wrist to try and get it out of her grip. I let out a loud screech and felt my whole left side shaking. My entire body felt like it was starting burn and it was as painful as getting set on fire.

"Pansy!" I heard Draco's voice and all I felt was scorching fire. I kept screaming and trying to get my wrist out of her grip.

"Let her go!" I felt her let go of my wrist, but the burning didn't stop. I clutched my wrist to my chest and looked down with blurry eyes. My wrist was bright red and I could bruises starting to form.

"Draco!" I felt my whole body starting to shake, not just my left side. I started to see spots and then slowly started to see black. I was in so much pain.

"Jessica, it's okay. You're going to be fine." I felt Draco's hand on my wrist, trying to get a look at it, but I wouldn't let him. I kept it clutched close to my chest.

"Mr. Malfoy what is going on?" Professor Flitwick started to make his way to the back of the class and I was sure that by now the whole class was staring.

"We need to get you out of here. I'm going to get you out of here." I felt him put one arm around my back and the other underneath my legs. He picked me up and I pushed myself close to him. I didn't know why my skin still felt like it was on fire, Draco was here and he was touching me. It should've stopped.

"You'll be okay. You will be fine."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

I sat beside the bed that she was in and waited. She was in a lot of pain and her wrist was black and blue and red. Pansy was an idiot for touching her, even if she didn't know, she shouldn't touch her. I clenched my fists and waited for her to wake up.

The burning and bruises were bad. They were even worse because Pansy had wanted to do harm and she squeezed her wrist. Hard. Pansy had wanted to see her in pain but she was not betting on her screaming in pain and shaking from the heat. Pansy didn't expect me to be there, to threaten her. Pansy wasn't expecting me to be holding my wand to her and uttering threats.

"She will be fine. Her temperature has gone down and now she's just resting. Her body needs it." I couldn't believe that I was sitting next to Hermione and us being civil, but here she was. She came only a few minutes after I had brought her here and she had sat here ever since.

"What I don't understand is why me being near her didn't help. I thought it was supposed to help." I looked at Granger for answers. She knew almost as much as I did about Veela's and Mates.

"Well Pansy did intend to do harm and from what she told me, she had just gotten into the second stage. She hasn't been there long and so everything is still young. It could be because your relationship is so young." I scoffed and leaned back in my chair. Granger had an answer for everything.

"Thanks, Granger." Hermione gave a curt nod and sat up straight. She opened up one of her big books and started reading to herself. I turned my attention away from her to Jessica. She was looking a lot better, besides her wrist, and I couldn't wait for her to wake up.

"Staring at her won't make her wake up any quicker. She'll wake up when she is good and ready for it, Draco." Hermione looked up at me from her book. I looked at her and frowned.

My parents believed that pure-bloods were the superiors of the Wizarding World and I was raised to believe that, too. But Hermione, she was better than most of us. She was smart, book wise, and witch wise. She knew her spells and charms. She knew her potions and knew how to defend herself when it came down to it. She wasn't afraid to stand up for herself; that was evident from when she punched me in the nose in 3rd year.

"I'm sorry Hermione. For everything."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

New chapter! Hope you like it!

Thanks to the reviewers:

SmallLittleCagedBird

carmeleissle5cullen

Thanks to everyone who followed this story:

tyranid80

Softballplayer1

Thanks to everyone who added this to their favourites:

KerryResidentOfEarth


	12. Chapter 12

Losing friends and I'm chasing sleep

Everybody's worried about me

In too deep

Say I'm in too deep

And it's been two years

I miss my home

But there's a fire burning in my bones

And I still believe

Yeah I still believe

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

All around me all I could see was fog. I saw fog to my left, to my right and in front of me. There was thick fog everywhere. It was cold and wet and my feet were cold and wet from the moisture on the grass. Everything around me felt cold and wet. I was cold and I was scared.

"Hello?" I put one foot in front of the other and started walking. I didn't know where I was going or what I was going to find or what would even be waiting for me.

"Miss Potter. Thank you for joining us." The fog disappeared. I was no longer standing in a world of fog and cold. I was standing in a mansion, in a foyer. There were death eaters standing in front of me and behind me. They all had masks on and their wands out, pointed at me. They were all around me and standing in front of the Dark Lord was Draco, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy.

"Miss Potter, tell me where Harry is." That's what he wanted to know? Where Harry was? I had no idea where Harry was.

"You better tell him. Or he'll let one of us play with you." Bellatrix Lestrange grabbed a piece of my hair and tugged on it. I smacked her hand away and gave her as nasty of a glare as I could manage.

"Don't touch me." Bellatrix smirked and leaned in, getting as close as she could.

"Little Veela doesn't like to be touched? Poor little Veela." I glared at her and all she did was throw her head back and cackle.

"Miss Potter, where is Harry?" I turned back to the Dark Lord and my eyes flickered towards Draco. He was standing there beside his parents, staring at me, but he held no emotion in his eyes.

"What did you do to him?" I could feel the bond alive and well, I could feel every pull to go towards him, but I didn't know if he felt it.

"Miss Potter, I will not ask again. Where is Harry?" The Dark Lord raised his wand. I looked at him, stared him down, and stared him in the eyes. I would never give up the location of Harry, even if I did know where he was.

"Go. To. Hell."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Jessica was thrashing and screaming in her nightmare. She was thrashing so violently, that she sent everything on the bedside table flying. It flew off the table and hit the curtain separating the beds. She was screaming so loudly and so hard that her head was thrown back against the pillow, and you could see the veins in her neck.

"Jessica! Madame Pomfery!" I put my hands on both sides of the bed and leaned over it. I made sure I didn't get knocked by her, but it wouldn't matter anyway. I was more concerned about her wellbeing.

"Mr. Malfoy you need to move." I felt two hands on my shoulders and I let out a deep growl and felt the hair on the back of my neck start to stand up. I could feel my hands constricting and a rush of adrenaline pumping through my veins. I was on high alert.

"Back off!" I put both knees on either side of her legs and held them tight against hers. She was trying to thrash her legs but when I put pressure on them, keeping them together, it seemed to help.

"Mr. Malfoy you need to move!" I ignored the voice and focused on Jess. She was still thrashing and screaming and it hadn't lessened.

"Dammit Jess!" I groaned when I felt her leg slip and her knee caught me in the crotch. I clenched my jaw and pushed through the pain. I needed to get through to her.

"Jessica." I put my hand on her head and tried to steady it. I could feel how hot she was, her body was radiating heat and her clothes and blankets and sheets were soaked.

"Jessica please…" I dropped down and put all of my weight on top of hers. I just needed her to stop thrashing.

"Mr. Malfoy!" I felt another hand on my shoulder but I shrugged it off. I bent down and put my head right next to hers.

"Jessica I'm here. It's okay. I am here and I am not going anywhere. Come back to me." I whispered in her ear, over and over again. I was repeating the same thing over and over again. I wanted her to know that I was here and everything was okay.

"Rennervate!" The caster spoke loud and clear and within seconds, Jessica sat up, breathing heavily. She looked around with wild eyes and looked at me. She pushed me off of her and screamed bloody murder. She crawled back to the edge of her bed and made herself as small as she could get.

"Jessica…" I reached out to touch her. She looked at my hand and then me. She reached out and kicked my hand. She did that every time I tried to touch her, and I kept trying until I grew annoyed.

I got on the bed and grabbed her by her ankle. I dragged her back towards me and even though she kicked and she screamed, I drew her towards me. I put all my weight on her and waited until she had struggled less.

"Don't touch me!" I forced her arms down by her head and looked at her straight in the eyes. Her wild, blue eyes were filled with terror.

"What the hell Jessica?" She threw her head up, trying to head butt me. I rolled my eyes and pushed her further into the mattress.

"I am not going to hurt you!" To prove my point, I bent down and pressed my lips to hers, and even with her resisting, I kept a tight lock on her lips. It took a few moments before she relaxed and eventually fell back to the bed, peacefully.

"Draco…" She reached up and touched the side of my face. She was still quite hot but at least she was out of whatever it was that caused her to freak out.

"What the hell happened, Jessica?" I was going to find out what the hell happened to her and then I was going to make sure it never happened again. It never would happen again.

"It was just a nightmare." I scoffed and sat up, still sitting on top of her. I wasn't going to take chances and have her flip out again.

"It was more than that. You were screaming at the top of your lungs. You were thrashing about and you sent both Madame Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall into a state of panic. They thought your heart was going to give out! You cannot tell me that's nothing!" She turned away from me and became silent. I rolled my eyes and bent down and opened my mouth. I bit down on her neck and sent her jerking to the side.

"What the hell Draco?!" She reached up and rubbed her bite bark, giving me a dirty look.

"Biting is a vital part of Veela/Mate relationships. It's how I mark you as mine and you mark me. But it can also be used as punishment. You did something I didn't like." Jessica crossed her arms over her chest and gave an unimpressed look.

"Not my fault you didn't know that. Now…what the hell was going on in your head?" She turned away from me, but only for a moment, before she turned back.

"I need to talk to Harry. Where's Harry?" I sighed and got off the bed. I stood beside her bed and looked her over with a very close eye. I was going to make sure she didn't do too much damage to herself while she was thrashing.

"I need to talk to Harry." I nodded and pulled up a chair beside her bed. I would get Harry for her. But later.

"I will get him for you. But you are going to rest from all your over excitement."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Hey! New chapter! These nightmares she's having, it's kind of like what happened to Harry. Hope you like it and yes, she is in the very beginning stage of the heat. Next chapter or the one after that will be the steamy chapter. Oh and in case you're wondering the spell that was cast is used to wake someone up.

Thanks to all the reviewers:

SmallLittleCagedBird

carmeleissle5cullen


	13. Rated M!

This chapter is M! This chapter is M! Do not read if you don't like or are not comfortable with sex scenes! You've been warned!

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Right from the start

You were a thief

You stole my heart

And I your willing victim

I let you see the parts of me

That weren't all that pretty

And with every touch you fixed them

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

I had went back to class a few days after the incident, and when I did go, I was sitting nowhere near Pansy. Draco had made sure that I was either sitting with Hermione, himself or Blaise. But nowhere near Pansy. In fact the moment I walked into the classroom, Pansy looked away immediately and kept as far away from me as she could be. I could bet without a doubt, that Draco had some words with her.

"Harry and Ron are being stubborn. They're being stupid. Draco apologised to me. It doesn't solve everything but it helps." I nodded and looked over at Draco quickly, and saw him concentrating on his potion. Hermione and I were at one table, he was at a table across the room, and even though Harry and Ron weren't looking or talking to me, they were at the table in between.

"I'm glad he did." I shifted my weight from one foot to another and was incredibly glad that this was the last class of the day. I had felt off all day and something wasn't quite right. I knew that I was in the beginning stages of the heat, but I hadn't felt any real need to jump Draco's bones. Yet. But today I did feel weird.

"Are you okay? You can't keep still." I nodded and dropped a few ingredients in and stirred. I thought I was okay, maybe I wasn't.

"I'm fine." I took a deep breath and closed my eyes for a brief moment. I could feel and hear Draco's heartbeat. I could smell his distinct scent and it filled my nose. I inhaled deeply and exhaled. I felt my body start to heat up and I sat down briefly to try and control myself.

I felt my body heat up and electricity flow through my veins. I felt my whole body come alive and I fanned my face, feeling like it might help. I glanced over towards Draco and saw him standing rigid. He was staring right at the blackboard but slowly he turned to face me. His eyes were a dark grey and from where I was, I could see his breathing increase.

"Concentrate on your work Mr. Malfoy." I sat there, mildly horrified, when I finally realised what was happening. I was in full on heat mode and Draco could smell it.

"Hermione…" I hissed and hoped she would hear me. She was concentrated on her work, but hopefully she would stop for a minute and listen to me.

"Hermione!" She was so focused on her work. She didn't hear me again. I rolled my eyes and picked up Bezoar and lightly threw it at her head. It quickly bounced off her head and rolled around the floor, and for a moment, I had Professor Snape looking over at me.

"What?" She stopped what she was doing and stared at me. I looked over at Harry and Ron, then grabbed her arm and dragged her over to me.

"I have a situation." Hermione looked at me and then at Professor Snape. She was worried that she would get caught talking and then have points deducted or even worse, get a bad grade.

"I'm in heat…" I tried to keep my voice down and I spoke softly. I let that sink in for a minute and when Hermione registered it, she turned and went back to her work.

"We have ten minutes left. Don't look at Draco. Keep your breaths shallow and if at any point you think he's going to come over here, you call Professor Snape." I looked passed her and over towards Draco. He was standing there, gripping the edge of the table, almost as if he was going to break it. His knuckles were white and I could see every rigid muscle in his shoulders and back. He was trying to restrain himself, but if it was hard for me, I couldn't imagine how it would be for him.

"5 minutes Draco." Blaise was trying to comfort Draco and keep him calm but I think it only agitated him more.

"I don't know if I can do it…" I could hear Draco gritting his teeth and then a moment of silence. The other students were working on bottling their potions, but Draco was still standing there, rigid.

"Draco…Draco please…"I felt a shot of electricity shoot up and down my spine and involuntarily, like something had taken over my body, I gripped the table and let out a soft call for Draco.

I could hear him growling. He was trying to hold out until the last possible second. If he let go of his control now, the rest of the students may be at risk of seeing something meant for private eyes.

"Oh god…" I bit my lip and felt the heat and electricity almost come to a peak. I looked over at Draco and saw him take a deep breath and then his body relaxed for a moment. His shoulders relaxed, his hands relaxed and he looked calm. And then, like a switch was flipped, his body became rigid.

"Mr. Malfoy and Miss Potter, you are dismissed." I grabbed my bag and pulled it off the table and took off out of the classroom. I could hear Draco walking behind me but I didn't acknowledge him. I needed to get to our private room.

"Where do you think you're going?" Draco pushed me against the wall and grabbed my hands and pinned them against my sides. He looked down at me, cocky smirk on his face and his eyes near being black.

"I'm going to our room." I pressed my body closer to his, fully giving into my instincts. Draco looked down at me and ran his tongue over his lips, and with one hand holding both of mine, he brought his other hand up to my face. He grabbed my face and turned it, giving him access to my neck.

"Little Veela…" He bent down and pressed a kiss to my neck and then opened his mouth and nipped it. I felt a wave of pleasure throughout my body, replacing the electricity.

"Draco please…" I let out a moan when he kissed my neck again, and then nipped.

"We need to get somewhere private." He pulled back and looked at me, then grabbed my hand. He started pulling me behind him and I had to jog to keep up with him. We were both in a rush and our bodies and blood were both making us want to rip each other's clothes off.

"Open the door." Draco stopped and waited for me to utter the spell that would reveal the hallway and while I was waiting, I could feel his hands on my shoulders. He wasn't keeping them there, he started to move them downwards to my back, my lower back, and then finally, he reached down and cupped my butt, giving it a squeeze.

"Draco!" I squeaked and spun on my heel and pushed his chest lightly. We were still in the main hallway of Hogwarts and I didn't want anyone seeing him feel me up.

"Then get your sexy ass in the room so I can rip your clothes off." I heeded his words and made my way down to the hallway to our private mini house and when I opened the door and shut it again, I found myself back against the wall.

"Now, little Veela, I get to have some fun." Draco pinned my hands above my head with one his hands, and with the other hand, ripped my sweater in two. He tossed the pieces aside and then didn't wait but a moment to rip my white shirt. Buttons flew in all directions and I felt the cool air on my bare skin heightening my senses even more than they were.

"That's better isn't it?" I looked at him and didn't say a word. I just stared at him. He was being dominate now and I was being submissive.

"Cold are you?" I felt him cover his body with mine and I let out a small moan when I felt him kiss my neck. He started at the base of my throat and slowly made his way up my neck, stopping at the shell of my ear.

"Draco…" I moaned and arched my back, pressing my breasts to his chest. Everything felt so good.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

I smirked down at her. I could feel every emotion that was running through her veins. I could hear her heartbeat in her chest and her blood pumping through her veins. She was ready for this and she was ready for me.

"Draco…" She moaned and I smirked at her. I pulled away and watched her pout at the loss of heat. I stood back and looked her over. I was starting to get hard at the sight of her and she was still half dressed.

"This has to go." I put my hands on the underwire of her bra and felt her soft, supple breasts against my knuckles. I couldn't wait to get a proper feel of them.

I gave her bra one quick tug and the bra snapped into two pieces. I pulled it apart and slid the straps down her arms and threw the scrap over my shoulder. She stood there, watching me, chest heaving as her breasts were out for show.

"I am not losing my virginity out here." I ignored her protests and bent down, spreading her legs slightly.

"If you so much as move an inch, little Veela, I will make sure you get punished." I put my hands on her calves and massaged my hands into them. I heard her moan loudly and I smiled to myself. I loved hearing her moan and loved feeling her pleasure.

"Don't move." I reached up and yanked her skirt down her thighs and then down to the floor. I reached up and touched her thighs, softly at first and then I pulled my hand back and lightly smacked her thigh. She let out a moan and arched her back. I could smell her arousal and felt myself inhaling her scent.

"Draco don't tease." I growled playfully and ripped her tights off, leaving her in nothing but her underwear.

"Draco, I'm not having sex out here." I ignored her protests and stood up. I took a step back and took in every inch of her body. Her soft skin was calling out to me, her breasts were begging to be grabbed and her ass was begging to be spanked.

"You need to be quiet little Veela. You already need to be punished for moving. Do you want another one?" I stepped forward until my chest was touching hers. I put both hands on either side of her head, blocking any exits.

"Yes." I smirked and bent down and pressed my lips to hers. I put more pressure on her lips and ran my tongue across her lips. She opened her mouth to me and when the time was right, my tongue went in her mouth.

"Good." I grabbed her and threw her over my shoulder. Her breasts were pressed against my back and her ass was up in the air. She clung to my shirt, afraid I would drop her. I ran my hand over her smooth ass cheek and pulled it back. I smacked her ass cheek with my hand, eliciting a squeak from her.

"Draco!" I walked into the bedroom and put her on the bed and turned around. I locked the door with my wand and once there was a protective spell on the door, I quickly stripped myself. I turned and looked at her and chuckled when her eyes went from my eyes, to my chest and then downward. Her eyes were stuck on a certain part of me and I felt my dick harden from her looking at it. She was making it rise and harden better than anyone else I've known.

"Draco…I want you." I walked over to the bed and got on it, keeping my legs on either sides of hers. She crawled back until her head was a few inches from the headboard.

"You will get me." I lay down on top of her and put my hands on either side of her head. I pressed my lips to hers and kissed her gently at first. I felt her responding quickly and once her arms were wrapped around my neck, I put more pressure on her lips.

"You're ready for me." I broke the kiss and started kissing her neck. I kissed her neck from the shell of her ear, nibbling in a few spots and once I was down to her collar bone, I nipped with more force. She moaned and arched her back, pushing her soft breasts into my hard chest.

I put my mouth back on her neck. I found her sweet spot and kissed her on her soft spot. When she was moaning and mewling for me to continue, I flicked my tongue against her spot again and again. She was crying out for me, she was moaning and telling me how good I was making her feel.

"Draco…" She pushed my off slightly, only to grab my hands and place them on her breasts. I groaned and squeezed both of them. I felt the soft skin of her breasts in my hands. I could feel her nipples hardening underneath my palms.

"Fuck Jessica." I bent down and kissed in between the valley of her breasts. I kissed each side of her breasts and then made my way back up again. She was crying for me to stop teasing her, but I was in charge of tonight. I was going to dominant tonight and I was in control.

"I'm going to take my time Jessica." I replaced on of my hands with my mouth and I took her nipple in my mouth. I swirled my tongue around the nipple, taking my time to make sure I tasted every inch of her soft, pink nipples. I pulled my mouth off her nipple and watched it shine from my saliva.

I gave her breasts a few more squeezes before I moved down her body. I kissed her soft, flat stomach and then moved downwards again. I squeezed her thighs and spread them as far as they would go. I could smell her scent. It was strong and it was encouraging me with every breath I took.

"I'm ready Draco. Please Draco…" I nodded and moved back up her body, kissing as I went. I met her eyes and looked at her, my eyes staring into hers.

"You're mine." I pressed my dick to her core and bent down to place a kiss on her lips. I didn't think she realized just how much this would hurt.

"This will hurt." I pressed kiss after kiss on her lips and when she gave me a nod, I pushed my dick into her core. I filled up her entire space and I hit the familiar wall. I groaned and pushed through it. I heard her cry out in pain. I kept kissing her hoping to distract her from the pain.

"I won't move until you're ready." I waited for her, my hard, throbbing dick in her core.

"I'm slowly getting adjusted to it." She winced and adjusted her body position a few times before she relaxed. She gave me a small nod and I gave her a gentle, sweet kiss.

"I'm ready for you to move." I slowly moved in and out of her, trying to be as gentle as possible. Slowly, her painful expressions left and she started moaning quietly. Once she had become fully adjusted and I knew I wouldn't hurt her, I started thrusting harder.

"Draco!" She called out and threw her head back. I thrust into her over and over, making sure the entire time that she was comfortable.

"Fuck Jessica." I put my head in the crook of her neck and groaned into her ear. This was better than I thought it would be. Her hot, tight core was squeezing me and every time I pulled out and pushed back in felt better than the time before.

"Draco…" She moaned and shuddered and I lifted my head and placed a kiss in the spot I would have to bite. I could feel her getting closer and closer to her orgasm.

"I have to mark you." I kept moving against her. I opened my mouth and when she cried out in pleasure, when she released, I bit down on her neck. She cried out a second time, a second wave of pleasure washing over her and I. I gave her one final thrust and felt myself cum in her.

"You're mine now, Jessica. You are mine."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

There ya have it! They have mated and he marked her! Hoped you like it!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed:

SmallLittleCagedBird

carmeleissle5cullen

Thanks to everyone who added this to their favourites:

.31

Thanks to everyone who is following:

.31

chels0o


End file.
